An advertisement distribution system provided with a client terminal, a web server, an advertisement distribution management server, and an advertisement distribution server is known. When accepting an access operation to a web page by a user, the client terminal receives HTML data from the web server. The client terminal accesses the advertisement distribution management server according to a script embedded in the HTML data and receives a cookie ID from the advertisement distribution management server. Then, the client terminal sends the cookie ID to the advertisement distribution server. The advertisement distribution management server uses the cookie ID to specify an access history of the client terminal and sends to the client terminal a web page corresponding to the access history.